This application relates generally to the field of driver and passenger protection devices in automobiles. More specifically, this application relates to a modular knee airbag having connected portions with the ability to guide the deployment of the airbag such that the knee airbag does not deploy behind the instrument panel of the vehicle.
Knee airbags are stored in vehicles to protect the knees and lower legs of an occupant from striking against the interior of a vehicle during a collision. Conventional modular knee airbags are normally stored in a folded state and located in a cavity disposed in a Class-A surface cover. Most of the knee airbags are rear deploying in nature. In the event of a vehicle collision, a knee airbag is deployed and inflated in the vehicle interior by gas produced by an inflator. The inflated knee airbag deploys upward to restrain the knees of an occupant.